Ed's Back With a secret
by Overlord Waffles
Summary: Ed has returned from the gate for the second time with Al. And a mysterious young girl named Hannah who clings to Ed. Roy finds them. And he also learns part of Ed's secret from Envy. Not very pleasantly either. DISCONTINUED (for now).
1. Chapter 1

"Al?"

…

"Ed?"

…

"ED!? EDWARD!"

Roy Mustang stoped cold seeing the shape of the two Elric brothers.

"…help…"

Roy's eyes went wide, hearing the small, weak voice.

…

He hadn't noticed.

"Oh God…" Roy sprinted over to Ed's figure, turning him over on to his side carefully, revealing the small girl clinging to Ed and sobbing.

The little girl had soft brown hair and looked up when the faint light that hit her face when Ed was moved away from her.

She had slash marks across her cheek and what looked like a large animal's fang wound in her leg.

"…help…"

Roy nodded, motioning her to come away from Ed. The sight of him almost made him retch.

Ed's whole body was covered in bruises, his automail arm was shattered as well as the port in his shoulder. A bullet was lodged right next to the unattached port and another was inches away, near his neck. His human shoulder wasn't much better, large fang wounds pierced deep and claw marks ripping ragged lines down his side and arm, another bullet wound right above the elbow. He had three bullet wounds in his lower back, one dangerously close to his spine. His automail leg was pulled from the port and hung on just barely.

…

But that wasn't the worse part.

Besides the bullet in the upper thigh, Ed's right leg was missing up to the knee.

He'd lost another limb.

…

"Mr. Mustang! Help him!" The little girl sobbed, kneeling next to Ed's form. Her own small hands gripping Ed's tightly. Her clothes where red from Ed's blood, the pool around his body sickeningly large.

…

Hold on a minute…

'How does she know my name?'

"What did you just say?"

"Help him!"

"I know that, I know that! But…my name…how did you know it…?"

"I just did! Now help them!"

…

OH.

He had forgotten about Al.

He was hurt as well.

His right shoulder was pierced by the same fangs Ed's human one was, and he had gashes and claw marks on his right side and chest, one bullet wound in his upper arm of the left arm.

That was the extent of his injuries, and upon further notice he realized Al was conscious. "Al?!"

"M..Must…tang…." He breathed out, having turned to see who was talking, his eyes half lidded in pain and exhaustion.

"You'll be okay. Hold on. The others will be here in a moment." He said his whole heart throbbing at the sight of the two boys. Of Ed.

…

'DAMN IT!' He thought harshly to himself. 'I can't be thinking about that now!'

"Han…Han…" Al breathed seeing the little girl, curled into Ed's wounded chest, sobbing and wishing Ed was awake.

She looked up at that, lips quivering. "Al…" She hiccupped slightly wiping at her eyes.

"He'll be…ok…Ed will…be ok…" Al breathed coughing slightly in pain, turning over on to his back, breathing heavily, and weakly. "Mus…tang?"

"Yeah Al?" Roy asked, almost choking on his own words.

"Take care of…Hannah…Ed…will kill me…other wise…" He coughed again.

Roy bit his lip, wondering if Ed would ever be able to considering the condition he was in. "I will…" He said the tears in his voice obvious.

Hannah crawled over and gently hugged Al around where he wasn't hurt to much, kissing his cheek lightly, tears staining her cheeks.

"Take care of…Ed…too…both of you…" He said softly, glancing at Roy slightly with pleading grey eyes.

Roy gave him a small, weak smile, nodding slightly.

"Hannah…Take watch over….Mus…tang… too…" Al breathed smiling slightly at the little girl.

Hannah nodded, looking over at Roy with wet, red eyes.

"I will."

…

* * *

**SO! That's Chapter one. If you see an mistakes tell me, I did edit it, but I know I forgot a few things. I can't be perfect!! - **

**_Ed: Why did you make me dead?_**

**_Rose: Why Ed! What do you mean!? You're not dead._**

**_Ed: Close enough._**

**_Roy: Yeah. That's just mean. his other leg too!?_**

**_Ed: Yeah! That was painful! You think I like all this pain?_**

**_Rose: (evil laugh) Oh. That is nothing!_**

_**Ed and Roy: (sweat drop)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

… Chapter 2.

…

The rest of the day passed too slowly, every minute throbbing with worry, fear, and angst as well as confusion.

The main questions on every one's mind was: What happened to them? And who was Hannah really? Why was she with them?

They wouldn't find out from her, though. She refused to say anything.

"No. Ed and Al told me not to tell unless they said I could." She said crossing her arm over her chest defiantly.

"Why not?"

"Because Ed said that you may not be who you say you are! I can't trust you…" Her face was so familiar. Softly tanned skin, light brown eyes, soft silky smooth brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and bangs that framed her face much to the way Ed's did. Her face was shaped strangely like Ed's, the same familiar scowl present when she was annoyed or angry at one of them for asking her question she'd told them hundreds of times before that she wouldn't tell them or didn't want to.

"Al trusted me." Roy said defiantly, hoping she would at least trust him because he had been there to help her, Al and Ed.

"I don't care! Daddy said not to say anything to you, even if Al said so!"

…

Oh…my…

Before Roy could even utter a word the little girl clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had said.

"Hannah…"

It was Al's voice.

Hannah looked up at him with wide scared, helpless eyes, glancing between Al in the bed to her right and Roy, knelling in front of her, his own eyes just as wide.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mustang." Al said as he sat up slowly, being careful with his right side.

"Ed has a daughter…?" His heart twisted painfully. Ed had come home from through the gate,, but he had found love on the other side, had a daughter, a lover, and Al. He had ever thing he needed to be happy.

Then why did it hurt so much for Roy?

He wanted Ed to be happy, to get on with his life.

But didn't Ed miss his friends?

Didn't he miss him?

"Yeah…" Al said shyly, feeling embarrassed now, as though he should have told Roy, and should have not told him like Ed said.

"How old is she?" He asked looking at Hannah again, who had crawled on to the bed next to Ed, watching and listening to them still.

"Almost seven…"

…

What?

"Al…You've only been gone five years…"

…

"That's not possible…" Al said staring at Roy as if he didn't believe him. "It's been ten years, hasn't it? We've been gone on the other side for ten years…"

So that's why the two brothers looked so much older. Ed had faint stubble on his chin, and his face was set in a more grown up look, he'd grown up.

He wasn't a kid any more.

"Al…It's only been five years…" He said again, under his breath.

Al stared at him worried.

Ed would know how to explain this.

…

* * *

...

The surgery for Al had taken five hours the day before, the wounds had been stitched up and the bullet removed.

Ed's surgery…

Ed's….Ed's had taken all night. His leg had been bandaged up as best it could, the bleeding not having stopped for hours, the three bullets had been removed from his back, the one from his thigh taken out as well. The bullets in his shoulder had been added to the collection, plus the one near his elbow. The claw marks had been stitched up as well as the large fang wound that was just barely away from making him unable to use that arm ever again.

Roy wanted to retch.

Who would do that to Ed? What kind of animal would be that big? What had taken his leg? The wound wasn't that of being torn off, or being sawn off. It was more like it was just…taken…

Like his other leg…

…

That's not good…

…

* * *

**There's Chapter 2. I hope you like. BTW. I Don't really like the name of this story, so if you have any ideas tell me and I'll change it! I just usedwhat popped into my head.**

_**Ed: I have a daughter?**_

_**Rose: Shut up Ed, I get to control your fate! (evil laugh)**_

_**Roy: Rosie-san, that's not nice. I think you've already surprised Ed enough.**_

_**Ed: Wait...you're siding with me?**_

_**Roy: (rolls his eyes) Duh. And here I thought you where smart enough to figure that out.**_

_**Rose: (sigh) This may take a while...please come back and check for next chapter! and please review for moi, it makes me motivated to write more.**_


End file.
